


Don’t You Know That You’re Toxic?

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Nonnies Made Me Do It, POV Outsider, couples counselling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Eve and Villanelle go to relationship counselling.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Don’t You Know That You’re Toxic?

Dr Rina stared at the two women in front of her. “I… I… You have to know that it’s my duty, with everything that’s been said in this room, to call the police.”

“Oh,” Villanelle crooned, leaning towards Rina, “you don’t want to do that.”

Rina cleared her throat and adjusted her cat-eye glasses. “You’ve confessed to multiple murders. I have reason to believe the both of you are a danger to the general public _and_ to each other.”

As she reached for her phone, she felt a sudden sharp pain and cried out. It took a long time for her to realise that Eve had pinned her hand to the desk with a Swiss Army knife. Rina screamed.

“Well that was a waste of time,” Villanelle told Eve. “She didn’t help at all. I’m not paying her; let’s go.” She grabbed Eve’s arm and pulled her towards the door.

“Why… Why did you even come?” Rina panted through her pain. “You clearly need… more help than I can provide.”

“My girlfriend stabbed me!” Villanelle protested. “Or did you forget that part?”

“Wasn’t your girlfriend,” Eve muttered under her breath.

“And then I shot her. But instead of helping us work it out, you just want to call the police.”

Staring at the most twisted couple she’d ever had the misfortune of meeting, Rina could do nothing but shake her head. When Villanelle had mentioned the first murder near the start of the session, Rina had thought it was a metaphor. When Eve had mentioned another murder, with a very cross tone directed at Villanelle, Rina had thought she was using hyperbole. But the session had soon turned into an atrocity she couldn’t believe.

“Please go,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Come on baby.” Villanelle kissed Eve’s cheek and was first out the door.

Eve lingered a moment longer before pulling some cash out of her bag and putting it on Dr Rina’s desk. “Um… Sorry.” She pulled her Swiss Army knife out of Rina’s hand, ignoring her scream, and followed Villanelle out.

Rina cradled her bleeding hand to her chest. Then she glanced at the bank notes Eve had left for her.

“Twenty pounds?” she shrieked. “Twenty fucking pounds?”

Sobbing, she sat and wondered what the hell had just happened. When an ambulance showed up ten minutes later, she realised Eve must’ve called the emergency services for her.

“How considerate,” she said with all the bitterness she could muster.

She’d use her other hand to write a resignation letter and apply for a restraining order.


End file.
